Nomad Song
by Toushi
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #10 - AU - Don't fall in love with the travelling girl – She leave you broken, broken, broken hearted. / Mako. Makorra.


**Title: **Nomad Song**  
****Summary:** [AU** - **_Don't fall in love with the travelling girl – She leave you broken, broken, broken hearted. | _Mako. Makorra.]**  
****Word Count:** 3,195

**be-the-peaf****·** Prompt 010 – Dance Party

"_Can you celebrate?"_

-.-

**-****Nomad Song-  
-8/24/12-**

**-.-**

There's people all around him, dim lights and the haze of smoke stings his eyes as he manages to work his way through the crowd. He holds his arm high in the air, careful not to spill any of the drinks placed upon the wooden tray.

"Waiter! Where's my drink?!" an angry man yells, pounding his fist on a table and a glass falls down, its contents sent all over the edge of the table. But he doesn't care, he's too drunk off his rocker to even notice. Mako sighs, and squeezes between a couple blocking his path.

"Here's your drink, sir." He says, trying to sound pleasant as he sets the tall glass of alcohol in front of the man. "Will there be anything else?"

The man sweeps his drink from the table and Mako can picture the man's bright red face vividly even though the lights are too low to see.

"Yeah! Where's your manager? I've spent the whole night waiting for this!" the man says, swinging his arms around and properly spills a good half of the drink on the other customers around him. Not that he would notice.

"You've miscounted your drinks, _sir_. That's the seventh one you've had tonight." Mako says, his voice calm and precise. He hopes the man forgets him like he has the last two times he's brought him his drink.

Luck is on his side, it seems, as the man is too busy looking ahead to the stage. The spotlights above the crowd light up brightly and Mako squints, using the tray as a shield against the blinding force. The beams focus in on the side of the stage, where a small band composed of drums, flutes and strings sits. The members raise their instruments as a man approaches the mic. He clears his throat, gaining the attention of the crowd.

"Good evening! We hope you've enjoyed yourselves thus far, but now it's time for some real action!" the man says with enthusiasm, he waves his arm toward the band. "Please welcome our exotic envoy from around the world: The Fabulous Fire Ferrets!"

The music starts in a fashion that is unlike what Mako is used to hearing. He's used to slow smooth rhythms, the sound of brass horns and wood reed buzzing through the smoky room. This music is fast and upbeat. Mako turns around, pushes through the crowd to reach the bar.

"Shin, what's with this music?" he asks, leaning over the counter to get a better view of the bartender. Shin just leans back against the wall, polishing a glass with his rag.

"You mean you've never heard of the Fire Ferrets? Where have you been, man?" Shin scoffs, and the gold necklace around his neck glints off the spotlights and into Mako's eye. "They've got one of the best show's around, traveled all over the world! It took the boss a pretty piece of yuan in order to get them to come to a dump like this."

"What's so special about them?" Mako asks.

"You'll see." Shin grins, and nods his head toward center stage. Mako goes around the counter and jumps up on a stool, looking over the mass of black silhouettes to see what Shin was talking about.

Then he sees it.

There is a girl dressed in red silk at the center of the stage, moving to the music's melody. Fast and elegant with graceful moves; crossing the stage with the twist and flow of her limbs, shinning gold bracelets glinting off the lights. She spins circling her arms to the top of her frame and suddenly bending down, slinking closer and closer to the shinning wood. Then she twirls her body on the floor and pushes herself up with her hands, leaping through the air, the red lengths of her silk garb trailing behind her. She opens her eyes and they're the brightest blue he's ever seen.

He can't help but stare.

Shin looks up at Mako, a slight smile on his lips. He reaches over and hits Mako on the leg.

"Hey, don't get too interested." Shin says, eying him. "That girl's a nomad, ya'know. Always travelling around. Don't think she'll stay around for a candy-eyed guy like you."

Mako crosses his arms, glaring at Shin.

"I'm not. Just looking is all." He says, trying to sound bored.

"Well, that's trouble too." Shin says takes a glass from beneath the counter, looking at it through the shine off the lights. "Bad for business and all that."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in this place long enough to know what goes on in this part of the world." Shin sets the glass on the counter. "It's best you don't get yourself caught in the wrong place, if you know what I mean."

Mako jumps down from the stool.

"I don't know what you mean. Tell me." He demands, and Shin just looks him over before turning to the front counter to fill the order of another drunken customer.

The conversation isn't brought up again, and Mako doesn't want it to. He stands in the back of the room; watching the girl dance to the music without a care in the world.

-.-

Soon the music ends, the crowd disperses and the room goes quiet, empty and dull. Mako places a stool atop a table and bends down to pick up a napkin someone had spit up something in. He tries not to look at it and goes to the counter to toss it along with the rest of the garbage. Shin is there, wiping down the counter.

"Well, that's it for me." Shin says, placing the cloth on a wall hook nearby. "I'll catch you later, Mako. Take out the trash before ya leave, it'll stink rancid by the time we open tomorrow."

"Got it. Later, Shin." Mako waves his co-worker goodbye and scoops the trash bag from its bin. One last task before he gets to head home for the night.

He's just made it to the back alleyway to get rid of the bag when he hears it; a low voice coming down the street.

"You were pretty amazing out there…"

He recognizes it. Setting the bag down, he follows the wall down toward the sound.

"And you are?"

Another voice; one he doesn't recognize. A girl.

"Name's Tahno. I'm a fan of dancing." The first voice says, and Mako looks past the corner of the wall just enough to see him and the girl. She's backed up to the wall, no way to escape. Tahno leans in, his face right next to hers.

"How 'bout we head over to my place-" Tahno whispers, his voice low. "You could give me some private lessons."

The girl doesn't turn away. Instead, she sticks her face right into Tahno's and he backs up some, looking down at the girl.

"Listen, bub-"

"Hey, Tahno."

The group turns their heads to the new visitor. Mako stands out in the open, staring Tahno down. Tahno squints and steps back from the girl, a coy smile on his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the bus boy."

"I'm a waiter." Mako crosses his arms. He nods, motioning to the girl. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

Tahno walks up to Mako, a low chuckle coming from his throat.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asks, looking him in the face. Mako glares back in an unflinching gaze. He moves his arms to his sides, his hands curled up into fists. Tahno looks him over, scoffs, and backs up.

"You're not worth my time." He says, and walks past Mako, pushing him hard in the shoulder as he does. Mako turns, and watches him walk away, disappearing into the dark of the city.

He looks back toward the girl.

"You okay?" he asks. The girl huffs and crosses her arms.

"I could've handled him." She says, and Mako smirks, but only a little.

"Well then, are you headed somewhere?" he asks, pointing down the alley. "I could walk you."

The girl's mouth opens in a wide smile.

"You think I'm going to let you – the guy who supposedly saved me from the greasy haired creep – walk me out into the dark night?" she shakes her head, laughing. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"I'm just trying to help." Mako says, holding his hands out in the open. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"So you say," she says and begins to walk down the alley. "Mr. Waiter, I saw you goggling at me in that smoked-up room."

"I just think you're a great dancer," he says. She walks past him and he grabs her shoulder, stopping her in her place. "That's all."

His grip loosens around her arm and he withdraws his hand. The girl looks at him, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing – you're cold." He says, shuffling his feet in their place.

"Yeah, comes with wearing this thing." She says, holding up a piece of her dress. She turns away. "I'm leaving."

"At least let me get you something warmer." He calls out and she stops, looking back as he points backward toward the doorway. "I'll be right back."

She folds her arms and stays put. A few moments later he's back, holding a green jacket in hand.

"Here." He says, holding it out for her. She looks at him, then the jacket and back and sighs, taking it from him.

"Thanks." She mumbles, wrapping it around her body. She pauses. "Uh..."

"Mako. My name's Mako." He says and the corner of her mouth rises in a half-smile.

"Korra." She replies and begins to walk down the alleyway again. She stops when she hears his footsteps behind her.

"I'm going this way too." He says when she turns around. She shrugs and they continue to the street.

-.-

It's quiet on the streets. There's no cars, no people - the only noise that accompanies they're footsteps on the concrete is the whistling sound of the wind passing through the buildings and trees. Mako reaches up and loosens the tie around his neck. Korra walks beside him, watching him.

He looks at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She quickly says. "The streets are really empty."

"Yeah, that happens around this time of night," he says, leaning to the side to see if anything was down the road. "It gets really quiet."

"It must be nice."

"Kind of. It's a relief after hearing all the bands play at the club-" he catches himself. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with the music, it-"

She raises a hand.

"I get it." She says. "It gets on my nerves too."

"So where are you going from here?"

"We're heading east next; towards Ba Sing Se." she says. Mako faces up, and blows a puff of air to the sky.

"It must be nice, seeing all those places. Travelling the world."

"Yeah, it is." She says and smiles. Then it fades and she speaks softly: "It's also a prison at times."

"What do you mean?"

"I-" she stops.

"The band only stays in town for a few days at times, we're always moving. I never get to really _see _anything." She explains, and walks down the path at a faster pace.

"Would you like me to show you?"

She slows and turns to him, raising an eyebrow. He walks forward.

"Come on, I'll show you around, let you see the city." he says. "Then we'll get you back to where you need to be."

She looks to the sky, considering his offer. Then, she smiles.

"Okay, let's go."

-.-

Even though the city has long gone quiet, the Harmony Tower was still lit up in a blaze of gold and shinning steel metal. It takes a few short minutes to reach the top of the structure, but it is well worth it.

The view of the city is incredible.

"This is amazing! I've never seen the city from this high before!" Korra says with excitement, leaning over the railing to see more of the view. Mako stands back a ways from the edge, calmness about his face as he looks out to the city. Korra raises a hand and points to a still lit part of the city.

"What's over there?" she asks and he walks over, placing his hands on the railing as he looks out to the glowing mass of buildings.

"That's Fly Bison District; there's a lot of restaurants there, most of them stay open late into the night." He says, recalling the many nights he'd head over there to get something to eat after work.

"Sounds good," She says, rubbing her stomach. "I might have to head over there after a show."

"How long are you in town?" he asks, leaning against the railing.

"Just one more day, I think."

"Okay, let me take you out to dinner before you leave." He says. She pushes back from the railing and crosses her arms.

"Are you sure you're not trying anything?"

"I'm sure you'd be able to tell if I was." He says, a slight laugh in his voice and he scratches at his neck. Off in the distance, a dog howls and Korra just stands there, a small smile across her lips. Then she yawns.

"It's getting late, I should probably start heading back." She says, walking to the stairwell. "I'll see you tomorrow for that dinner, Mako." She says over her shoulder.

"See you then." He says, raising his hand in a wave. He remains there for a few moments, watching as she appears from the base of the tower and disappears.

On the horizon, dawn breaks.

-.-

The next night brings another round of smoke, drinks and drunks. It's as irritating as any other night he's worked there, but now he has something to look forward to and he holds his tray to his chest, watching the stage with anticipation.

"What's with you?" Shin says, handing a drink to customer. "You seem different."

"It's nothing." He replies and the sound of someone yelling out: 'waiter!' catches his attention.

"I'll be back." He says, and goes off to place the order. Shin leans over the bar, shaking his head as Mako leaves.

-.-

The rest of the night goes by quickly. The crowd clears out, the smoke clears and Mako is stacking stools again, this time with more vigor. He walks out the backdoor and looks around for Korra, but doesn't see her.

Then something hard hits him across the face and he goes to the ground.

His hands go to his face immediately; there's a stinging in his eye and blood running down his temple. He tries to open his eyes to see his attacker but can only manages to get one of them open. The other's been hit, the blood runs from his forehead down to the eye and it _stings_. He wipes it away but it keep coming and he turns in the direction of his attack, fists ready for action.

"Who are you?" he yells. Out of his good eye, he can see the man step out of the shadows. He's an older man, with short gray hair and yellow teeth. Gold wrapped around his neck and rings around his fingers. There's a pipe in his hand, no doubt the one that struck him just now.

"I think I should be asking that question to _you._" The man says, pointing the pipe at Mako. Two more men step out from behind him and he recognizes them as members of the band. He's surrounded.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. He glares at the other men, his fists raised close to his body. The older man laughs and places the pipe on his shoulder.

"Who do you think you are, running around with my dancer?" he asks. "Ya'know I thought this place was a real classy joint, but now it seems like all there is in this city are no-good _thieves_ who don't know when to keep themselves in their own business."

The man looks to his companions.

"Get 'em."

"Zolt!" a voice yells. Mako turns his head slightly to look at the door. Korra glares angrily at Zolt and storms up to him.

"What do you think you doing?!" she yells, "He wasn't doing anything!"

"Like hell he wasn't." Zolt says, his voice seething anger. "Don't you think you've fooled me, I saw you two last night."

"There wasn't anything to it; he was just showing me around." Korra says, and Zolt takes Korra by the shoulders, pushing her into one of the other man's grasp.

"I know how you work, miss. Don't you dare think I've forgotten about the other times you've planned an escape." He raises the pipe in his hand.

"I'm going to teach this kid a lesson; then we're leaving. And you're getting one as well." He says, snarling at her. He hands the pipe to the man on his right and the man approaches Mako, the pipe raised in high above his head.

Mako takes a swing at the man, hitting him hard in the shoulder. But it doesn't faze him, and the man swings the pipe, connecting with Mako's head. He sees stars, his vision blurs and he shakes his head, trying to make sense of the spinning world but he can't, and the pipe swings down again. He goes down with it.

Somewhere he hears a voice yelling and the pain subsides and he finds himself slipping away, the warmth of blood on his skin.

-.-

When he crawls back into consciousness he sees Shin, not Korra, kneeling before him.

"Hey, finally awake?" Shin says, and he puts his hand on the side on Mako's head, turning his face to examine it. "Don't move your head around too much, looks like you have a concussion."

He helps Mako to his feet and they stumble into the bar. Shin takes a stool off the bar and sits Mako in the seat.

"Wait here. I'll get something to wipe that blood off." He says.

Mako holds the side of his face and peels of some of the dried blood. It comes off of him in red flakes, landing on his legs. He looks around the room, the lights are still dimmed, but the air is clear and free of smoke. Then his gaze comes on the counter – His jacket is there.

He reaches for it, taking it in his hands.

"Oh, found that, huh?" Shin says, holding a wet cloth. He hands it to Mako and he takes it, wipes the blood away from his face.

"I gave it to her; that dancing girl."

Shin sighs.

"I told you not to get interested, now look where that got you." He shakes his head. "Pathetic."

Mako puts the cloth down on the counter and folds the jacket in his lap. He closes his eyes and he can still hear the music from the other night fill his mind. The sight of red, blue eyes through the smoky room. He puts the jacket down on the countertop, and leaves the room.

He won't see her again.

**:Fin:**

_Well, I flopped on this one. I'm not very happy with it; there are a lot of things I wasn't able to hit. I might try to edit it later and try to make this make a bit more sense. But for now it'll have to do._


End file.
